


Skating on Thin Ice

by heywon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hockey, Ice Skating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywon/pseuds/heywon
Summary: Hyejoo is a Hockey player, she loves the ice and the competition. She's the ace of her Uni, the one who ran the games, and the one who was just the star player. Until a certain foreign-exchange student from South Korea and Olympian named Chaewon catches hearts on the ice. (and her team's practice time)Chaewon makes a bet with her, that being:"Learn how to 'truly' skate."Perhaps Hyejoo will fall in love with figure-skating, or more than just the sport.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> lol I had this idea for the Soulmate HQ and I actually wrote it. It's not that good, but I am too lazy to make it good. Also no beta or any proofread, if there are any typos I say heck it and say it was on purpose. i'm not a writer this just helps me with my bad native English skills.

Chapter 1: The Deal

Never let the star hockey player in the same rink as the elite figure skater. Or at least on Son Hyejoo’s rink, the champion on ice. Or so she thought.

The nip of autumn’s air refreshed Hyejoo. Beneath the single layer of cotton hooded sweaters and sweatpants, she loved the cold. It set ablaze passion in her heart. Layers of snow buried her heart, but the winter kept it warm.

Hockey fueled this even more so; she was playing the sport since she was seven. The sport flowed anxiety and worries away when she played. Being one of the star players on the team boosted her urge to play even more.

Leaves changing colors in the fall showed that it was her season. Falling slowly but surely, turning the season into a place of warmth and comfort for her. Hyejoo’s fingers numbed as she walked towards the stadium. Her duffle bag full of equipment at her side, and trusty hockey stick on her back. She has been a player of the sport since the age of seven. She ignored the breeze’s bite as she ran her frozen hands through silky black hair. 

Hyejoo bursts through the doors of the stadium. The warmth of the entrance was a pleasant feeling. She wishes to change as quickly as possible just to feel the cold again. The heat melting away at her numbed fingers. 

A quick hello to the receptionist and Hyejoo entered the empty locker room. Grabbing her practice skates and emptying her bag full of gear in her locker. She moved closer to the double doors leading to the rink, which held a muffled sound of music.

Hyejoo sighed, that music held the problem to all her worries. She wanted to have alone time in the rink. But the rink was open to any student on the women’s hockey or ice skating team. IT didn’t stress her out too much, except because the new ice skating team enacted just that very year cut into the hockey team’s practice time by half. Which upset her a lot. 

Approaching the entrance, the music leaks through the cracks of the glass doors. Hyejoo reluctantly opens the door slowly, the music amplifying itself every inch it opens up to. The player's stomach drops.

There she was, the girl who had the heart of the school in her grasp. The flawless twirl she had executed on the ice. Moments she held her hands inside, moving gracefully as she jumped and landed precisely, gliding on the ice as if she was just a leaf in the air, and she was free-flowing with her movements.

She observed afar in the stands, usually filled with screaming fans and students. She released another spin, a pattern to her moves. She was using some sort of KPOP as her muse for the freestyle skating she executed. Transitioning her movements between bursts of energy and slow-paced gliding, arms moving back resembling a butterfly. Just wearing her white sherpa and blue thermal leggings. 

She is slowing her pace down. Hyejoo knows that her presence was bothering her. That the variation in her movements wasn't as pronounced as she would perform on television. An old retired Olympian could execute better moves than that.

Cursing to herself, she wasted time just staring at the other skater. Swallowing the lump in her throat as she ran to the edge of the rink. The blonde ends her routine with a perfectly executed camel spin. Her chest rising and down heavily.

Hyejoo almost clapped at the sight of the performance. But she resisted at the fact that she was eating at her own practice time. She looked like she was about to finish as she stared into the stands, waving.

"Yo! I need to use the rink too!" Hyejoo's voice sounded through the large rink. The blonde looks at the hockey player, who stood there patiently waiting.

"Ah, Hyejoo! It's your time to practice?" Her voice filled with excitement, even if it tired her. She turned off the music using her phone, smiling at the younger. The gleaming smile made Hyejoo huff and put on her skates. 

"Yeah Chaewon, and I need to start soon." Her foot tapped the concrete in annoyance.

Chaewon smiles and starts another skillfully placed axle jump. Hitting the ice and she builds up more speed. 

Hyejoo's mind filled with rage. Her knuckles turned pale white as she stared at Chaewon, giving no care in the world. Almost ignoring her entire existence except for the small greeting. She continued to lace up her skates.

"What the hell?" Hyejoo grumbled, her skates fully on and tightened. Setting her bag down on the borders of the rink. 

Chaewon stopped her routine, gliding on the ice to where Hyejoo stood. Her hair tied back with a few flyaway strands dancing as she glided. Chaewon was confident, and Hyejoo definitely envied her for it. 

How the hell do you be so nice to people?

It reminded her of Jiwoo, her teammate, and a demon on the ice too. 

"I wanted to have it for another thirty-minutes, is that fine?" Chaewon's question irked Hyejoo a little. But she was an athlete, and she enjoyed being alone. But maybe Chaewon wouldn't bother her as much as she should. 

"Sure, but stay on the left side of the rink!" Hyejoo obliges. She couldn't just be an asshole to anyone. 

Chaewon leans closer to Hyejoo. Her proximity would be considered awkward, but she wasn't bothering her as much. She searches her face for any sign of breakage, but the slope of her nose was kinda cute. But she only smiles as Hyejoo sighs in defeat. Her smile turns to an eleven, and she moves back to twirl.

"Assa!" she exclaims. 

Chaewon was going to win, anyway. Hyejoo couldn't be mean to anyone in her life unless it was during a game. Where she would be too aggressive and almost injure someone. Hyejoo grabs her hockey stick and pucks, setting up the side with a provided goal for her. 

Chaewon stares as Hyejoo finishes setting up the goal and laying out her practice hockey pucks. Her gaze disturbed Hyejoo, but she went to the opposite side of the rink. It was big enough for the two, but Hyejoo much rather have her peace. Hyejoo’s poker-face almost cracked at her presence. The blonde was putting her earbuds in; she was probably listening to the same song. 

Starting with her low-intensity warm-up. To just get a feel for the ice, at least. Hyejoo slinks back into her routine, to just be free from worry. Gliding on the ice as carefree as she could. Her style of skating was aggressive, just like all the other players. Gripping her trusty hockey stick and guiding the puck precisely.

Chaewon stops her routine to continue her gaze on Hyejoo. Which made the younger annoyed.

“What the hell are you looking at?” Her voice was calm. But it had a harsh grit to it. 

Chaewon looks away at the hockey player.

“Your form is off.” Chaewon comments. Pulling out her earbuds to just put them back into the case. Her hands fanned out as she stared at the hockey player.

“I’m sorry?” Hyejoo seethes, stopping herself with her toe pick. Hyejoo bites down on the inside of her cheek to resist the urge of yelling. She is supposedly the calm one. She gripped her hockey stick, her knuckles turning as white as ice. 

“My form is off?” Hyejoo laughs at the comment.

Chaewon smirks as Hyejoo’s anger is noticeable. Unclenching her fist and turns around, she takes her stick to aim her puck at the goal.

A wicked grin forms on Chaewon’s face. 

She glides across the ice to Hyejoo’s side. Leaning close to Hyejoo without trying to anger the player. Considerably closer than before, her breath dances in a cloud of condensation. It was warm, Hyejoo didn’t like it.

“I think you need to learn how to ‘truly’ skate,” Chaewon suggests Hyejoo huffs and hits a puck once more. 

The atmosphere becomes lethal at this point. 

“I have to practice for my games,” Hyejoo states, trying to leave the skater.

Chaewon grabs her arm, pulling her closer than before. Her lips turn into a gentle smile. The girl looked sweet, but she could be as deadly as the devil.

“If you have time to practice now, you can learn.” Chaewon asserts. 

Dumbfounded, Hyejoo stares agape at the blonde. Her smile never died, dialing up Hyejoo’s annoyance to the maximum. Chaewon was smart. The exchange student would get her in a corner.

“I can’t take that.” Hyejoo refuses.

She was being childish; she knows. Her form was terrible when she stood on the ice. Even for being a prodigy at the game, she had her flaws. If it was any other figure skater that offered the chance for helping her ice skating, it would be Chaewon. She was a former olympian and had time to start school and practice. Even if Hyejoo hated her, she knew she was an amazing performer and understood that so.

Chaewon knew how to push her buttons, even if the two met just that year. Hyejoo couldn’t stand her presence, her sanity held by a thin thread when she entered her practice room. That girl was just a new face. She shouldn’t let her get under her own skin. She couldn’t ignore that she was a better skater, she never went to the Olympics at age thirteen at least.

Chaewon’s empty palms faced her in defense, the thin lines mapped out a maze of intricate details Hyejoo could stare at for hours. Hyejoo smothers the thought of how she would like to touch them, continuing her deal. 

“OK, settle down.” Chaewon calms, “I have a proposal.” 

Hyejoo felt intrigued by the word ‘proposal’. That could mean that she could finally be able to get her full practice time back from the blonde. 

Hyejoo nods and lets the blonde speak.

“You know how we both want practice, right?” Chaewon asks, Hyejoo nodded. “I want to teach you how to skate and you teach me how to play.” 

A puzzled look on Hyejoo’s face said it all. Only slightly intrigued by her proposal. 

“Explain.” Hyejoo’s eyebrows furrowed

“I mean, isn’t it good practice to teach someone skills? Like as a student you can be taught, but you can try to teach something, but you need a full grasp on it.” Chaewon explains, moving back and doing a simple twirl on the ice.

"I think it would be fun!" Chaewon says, a pink dusting on her face. Hyejoo assumes that she was cold.

Hyejoo pondered for a moment. Maybe learning how to skate as a figure skater could translate to hockey could benefit her, and vice versa. But how the hell would she be able to train an ice skater how to play hockey? She would be nimble as all hell, but could not control the puck at all. It was the most important part of the technique. And the girls were aggressive with having the puck.

But how the hell were they going to maintain that schedule on top of classes and practice? I mean, they had winter break. Sports practices occupied such a time. 

Fuck it.

“I’ll take it.” Hyejoo sighed and Chaewon’s smile shined. 

Their hands shook for the first time and the two established a new bond.

The autumn breeze was welcoming, Hyejoo took in a large breath of air. Filling her lungs with a nice chill. Checking the time, it was 7:23. Chaewon left only a few minutes earlier. Scrolling through her contacts until she finds the right contact, pressing the green call button. Hyejoo walks to the parking lot, gear over her shoulders. Hyejoo hears the rings replaced by a voice.

“What?” Sooyoung greets, rustling the sheets in the background. A faint ‘who is it?’ is louder than the rustling. Hyejoo assumes it was Jiwoo, her teammate, and Sooyoung’s girlfriend. Hyejoo stops near the parking lot, sparsely filled with new and old cars.

Sooyoung and Hyejoo have been teammates since she started on the ice in high school, and roommates too. She was a defenseman on the rink. She was always there to keep the team’s spirits up and defend the goal. Sooyoung was just a few years older and contrasted with Hyejoo’s more aggressive playstyle. Hyejoo guided the puck and Sooyoung blocked the puck.

“I need a ride home,” Hyejoo answers. “Please?” 

A laugh answered her sheepish tone.

“No worries,” Sooyoung says, followed by more rustling of the sheets.

Hyejoo hears Jiwoo talk to Sooyoung, most likely asking where she was going and asking if she could come.

Sooyoung was just so graceful on the ice that someone would mistake her as a new figure skater. But she didn’t like ice skating at all. She was a dancer as a hobby and was flexible. She loved to dance; it was an artistic outlet for her, and she majored in it. Hyejoo didn’t understand why she didn’t join the dance team at all. She supposes that it was for her sake and that being a dancer was fun and all, but it was intense.

Sooyoung must’ve put her phone on speaker, as her voice was distant and Jiwoo’s voice was much more prominent. “Why so early? You always call when it’s around eight.” 

Hyejoo doesn’t want to explain it to her, a lack of response from Hyejoo. Reminding herself of her deal, she made with the blonde skater. The silence was piercing. Sooyoung chuckles, understanding Hyejoo’s silence is regarding the blonde skater.

“I guess she got under your skin again.” Sooyoung chuckles. Hyejoo could hear a short zip of her jacket and the rustling of keys, before a creaking of the door opened.

“Yeah,” Hyejoo couldn’t help but smile at the deal Chaewon had. She would make the life of hers a living hell when practicing for hockey. A daydream of hers that she would try to become a reality.

“I’m going to have to let you go Hye,” Sooyoung says, her door shuts and Hyejoo hears the line go dead. 

Hyejoo breathes in once more, the air warming up her heart. She waited for her teammate and stared off into the distance.

The benefit of being an elite figure skater is that you got special treatment from the school. Having a special meal plan curated especially for you, coaches hired just for you, and amazing teammates. Making it easy for her to maintain her physique, especially during the competition period when training was rigorous and prime shape for the judges. But Chaewon had a tendency to cheat by making the special meal that she dubbed the Gowon Meal. 

Chaewon stared at her plate, filled with a grilled chicken spring mix salad with tomatoes and fresh berries. It was not the worst, but she could have better. Missing the spicy soups that she would eat in Korea. She was tired today, she practiced a little bit too much and the food served today wouldn't satisfy her needs. 

“Another salad,” Chaewon groans, picking at the leaves of arugula, baby spinach, and lettuce.

Jungeun and Heejin look at Chaewon’s lunch and sigh.

“Chae, you got the best lunch out of all of us!” Heejin exclaims, raising her brow at the fresh salad. “It doesn’t look like goop that they make me! I can’t even eat this!” Jungeun picks up the sludge with her spoon. It was cruel, and it was not appetizing at all. "I need sustenance." Chaewon sighs. Poking more at the salad.

“What is that?’ Jungeun takes a good look at the food. Moving closer to Heejin, picking up the spoon and sniffing the food. Her nose scrunches in disgust, covering her mouth. “That smells like death!” 

Heejin groans, “I hate the new chefs.” Heejin puts her hands out, “I just want a burger instead of this bland porridge!”

“Be grateful, Jin. We can’t complain, we’re here for training and I’m happy we all got scholarships.” Chaewon takes a bite of her salad, the chicken was bland and probably boiled. Heejin takes a bite of her chicken sandwich, continuing to talk through bland multigrain bread. “Do you wantha geth some schnacks aftah practithe?” Heejin spoke between her chews before swallowing her bite. “I wanna get some bread for Hyunjin.”

“You’re still on that stupid puck-head?” Jungeun laughs, Heejin punches her arm with a flushed face. “I don’t know how Jiwoo chose hockey than skating with me.”

Chaewon gulped.

“I’m unavailable after practice,” Chaewon informs. "Got stuff to do.' 

Jungeun and Heejin gasp at the new information. “Do you have a girlfriend or something?” The two ask. “Wait, is it the emo hockey girl you have a crush on?”

Chaewon stood up as straight as a pole and cursed, she didn’t have an excuse for herself to avoid the two. She loved Jungeun and Heejin, but the two of them could be a handful. Pushing herself out of her seat, grabbing her food, and walking towards the trash can. Heejin and Jungeun in tail holding their trays.

“I knew it! You had a crush on Hyejoo!” Jungeun sang, “I’m gonna tell Jiwoo this!” 

A sigh escapes Chaewon’s lips and she throws away her half-eaten salad. Throwing her tray in the dish bin. Her appetite died as the two talked about Hyejoo, her stomach stirs as she thinks about her dropping.

“I have a deal with her.” Chaewon covers her mouth as fast as she could. "It's not a crush, I'm just helping her." Jungeun gasps and Heejin smirks; knowing who Chaewon was referring to.

“Huh, finally making moves Chae?” Heejin teases, “Guess you are a flirt.”

Jungeun looks confused, “What did you make a deal with her?”

Chaewon cursed at herself once more, she slipped. 

“Nothing.” Chaewon tries to leave.

“A girl from the swim team told me about how Hyejoo left right after you.” Heejin laughs, "and you can't deny that she's hot." She claps, blocking her from exiting the spot. 

Chaewon leers at her, she had a crush on the hockey player. As if Heejin wasn't stating the obvious. She didn't hate Hyejoo, but her annoying hatred towards her was not pleasant. Jungeun laughs at Heejin's comment. But it was fun to tease the girl at least.

"You really just said that." Jungeun comments, holding Heejin's shoulder as she laughs. 

"It's the truth! That team is absolutely smoking." Heejin exclaims, "Please don't tell Hyunjin I said that." She begged. 

“No promises, ‘Jin.” Jungeun forms a twisted smile. 

Chaewon's ears turn bright pink, flowing onto her cheeks. "No, not really." She protests. “She’s just different, I don’t know how but she is.” 

Heejin laughed at the girl’s denial.

"Speak of the devil." Jungeun points at the doors opening. "It's the hockey girls."

Chaewon's head whips around to the entrance, her eyes widen as Hyejoo enters. Strolling into the cafeteria with her teammates—Hyunjin, Jiwoo, Sooyoung, and Jinsoul— wearing their varsity jackets. Hyejoo smiled with the girls, an inaudible laugh made Chaewon feel a little stir. Wondering what the five had started to joke about seeing her happy.

Her gaze drifts to see Chaewon standing next to the bin. Her laughter diminishes as it forms into a smirk, at least only for a few seconds. Before turning back to her friends.

Heejin nudges her stomach, which Chaewon slaps her shoulder. 

“That look she gave you was kinda hot.” Heejin teases. 

Chaewon gives Heejin a death stare.

“Look at Hyunjin, she’s trying to stuff a whole piece of bread into her mouth.” Chaewon snaps back. “Back off.”

Heejin flares up.

“Well-” 

“Stop being annoying you two,” Jungeun growls, voicing her annoyance of their bickering. Slapping the back of the two’s heads. Rubbing Chaewon’s heads in response.

Jungeun stares at her teammates, like a disappointed parent. Arms folded, eyebrows furrowed, and her bag grasped tightly. Chaewon stands straighter as Jungeun’s wraith is about to come. But Jungeun walked away.

“Let’s go to class.” Heejin followed Jungeun. 

Chaewon stood back. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Chaewon waves the two off, moving her way to the restroom in the cafeteria. 

Hyejoo’s eyes trailed to Chaewon. Standing up from the table she sat with her hockey teammates. 

“Where are you going?” Jinsoul tilts her head, her fork full of food.

“Bathroom.” Hyejoo shrugs, dragging her legs to the restroom.

Hyejoo enters the empty restroom, seeing the blonde in the restroom looking at her. 

“Why are you here?” Hyejoo crosses her arms.

Her stare burned into Chaewon’s chest, like two hot irons searing their branding onto the flesh. No surprise that Hyejoo would be there trying to talk to her. It wasn’t weird, but if Hyejoo’s teammates knew about their deal, they would totally kill her. A surge of adrenaline to Chaewon’s body. Turning around to her and driving her attention to the hockey player. Coming closer to her, pushing her back against the wall.

“Cause I can.” Chaewon’s cheeky smile pierced Hyejoo’s heart.

"What?" Hyejoo squeaks.

Chaewon tilts her head, leaning a little bit closer.

"I want to help your flexibility at practice today." She says.

Chaewon could tell that Hyejoo dies a little bit inside by her response. Her mind smirks in response. Pulling herself up as Hyejoo was taller by a few inches, her breath left a warm mark on Hyejoo’s face. Bringing herself closer to tease the younger. Chaewon was never too bold, but when it came to Hyejoo. It was fun to tease the girl.

Her triangular lips looked nice today.

Don’t think that way Chaewon.

Chaewon touches her nose lightly.

“I’ll see you after practice.” Chaewon pulls away and leaves the restroom.

Leaving Hyejoo stunned.

The satisfied look on Chaewon’s face told everything.


	2. Rigorous Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first practice session started. It was slightly rough. 
> 
> Hyejoo doesn’t want to have feelings.
> 
> Chaewon doesn’t like it.
> 
> She meets her new teammate.
> 
> Hyejoo doesn’t like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall back with another chapter. 
> 
> no beta again, I'm tired and too lazy to fix mistakes
> 
> I'm a college student what can I say
> 
> :l

The ice—a thing she loves to adore.

The slicing of blades carving small grooves in the ice, unconsciously moving the puck around cones. Hyejoo’s team followed in her footsteps. Or in this case, movements. Before taking a slapshot at the unoccupied goal, hitting the net.

It occupied her mind, what she would do later at the ice skating practice session with Chaewon. That weird comment about helping her flexibility lingered in her mind. What the hell did she mean by that…

Hyejoo.

Either she would be terrible and fail to even grasp the concept of skating. Or she would be a prodigy. Practice was almost over and the cooldown from their drills and rundown with the team would be the most important.

Hyejoo!

The way Chaewon kinda pulled herself closer to her was kinda weird. Hyejoo's heart races a bit faster, she doesn't notice as she is just playing the game. Chaewon just got onto her mind like that. 

"HYEJOO! LOOK OUT!"

Hyejoo hits her shoulder on the boards, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Hyejoo’s vision blurred as her face cage distorted. Three blurred circles, Hyejoo saw. She assumed that were her teammates. The hockey coach, Vivi, crouches to her level, waving her hand in front of her face. 

“Hyejoo, are you OK?” A worried voice spoke, and an anxious look formed on Vivi’s face.

“Yeah, just help me up.” Hyejoo responds, stretching her arms out to her teammates to help her. Pulling the girl messing on her feet. Rubbing her head. “Sorry, I just kinda zoned out.” 

“You kinda zoned out?” Sooyoung scoffs, pulling the poor ace up. Almost raising her hand up to hit the girl. “It worried me! You were acting like you were in candyland!” 

"I think she was just being stupid." She heard a teammate call out, freaking Ryujin. The others roar out in laughter except for Sooyoung and Jiwoo. They must've felt uncomfortable at the comment. 

Hyejoo looked infuriated,

"Yeah, at least I'm not on the bench the whole game" Her monotone voice pierced the frigid air. 

Vivi laughs at her comment. 

“Coach. could I go to the locker room?” Hyejoo diligently asks. 

Vivi smiled at her, the signature dimples of her forming, and she nodded yes. 

Vivi, she was the star Olympics coach the school hired three years ago. Vivi was pretty. Her large doe eyes, cute nose, and silky red hair. She had been a former player and model of a large ice skating gear company, which she had gotten to sponsor both the school’s skating and hockey teams. She won them the Championship games all three years she's been coach.

“Just make sure you don’t have a concussion or anything.” 

Hyejoo nodded.

Her head whips around to leave and instead to see a recognizable head of blonde hair walking down from the stands. A loss of words and her head stopped its throbbing. She dies inside as the entire team stands next to her. The blonde does a brief wave at the coach.

The entire team watches with varying bits of laughter, surprise, and other emotions. Seeing her walk up against the barricade, her eyes searing Hyejoo's eyes out. Holding up a stack of papers, motioning for the coach to come off the ice. The team's audible whispers took the place of the stale silence. 

Hyejoo rubs her head once again.

Vivi glares at her team for a quick second. 

"Go change! I am not paying you to stand there!" Vivi shouts before smiling sweetly at Chaewon. Talking to her with a sweet tone, the team looked in horror.

"You don't even-" Jiwoo cut her teammate Jinsoul off by a jab in the stomach.

The team leaves, but Hyejoo stays back. Hoping to talk to Chaewon and for the team to leave. Vivi talks to Chaewon, sending a giggle to the blonde. Her eyes drifted off, taking a glance at Hyejoo and gesturing for her to call her. 

Hyejoo jogs a short distance to her teammates, who are laughing their asses off. 

Her teammates leave excitedly talking about their after practice ritual, most likely going to a frat party filled with alcohol, or to a diner. She exits the locker room, clad in black cargo sweatpants, a gray hoodie designed with the school's logo, and a thin black overcoat. Finding Chaewon sitting on the bench outside the locker room and holding a pair of figure skates. Hyejoo adjusts her hoodie strings awkwardly as she sits down next to her.

"I heard you knocked into the wall hard." Chaewon says, rummaging through her bag. Taking out a choco-pie and offering it to Hyejoo. "I thought this would probably make you feel better."

"Yeah, I took a nasty hit." Hyejoo murmurs.

Hyejoo hesitates before accepting the sweet. Ripping open the package and taking a small bite. Her gaze gradually drifts away from Chaewon to the skating rink. Her mind was still racing with thoughts of Chaewon's behavior in the bathroom and other topics.

It was annoying.

"Hyejoo," Chaewon's voice pierces. Her sweet tone made Hyejoo jump a little. Hyejoo's mouth filled with her chewing on the Choco-pie. "I brought you skates. I had to ask Jungeun to ask Jiwoo about your skate size."

Hyejoo looked at the skates. They had a jagged toe pick stuck on the front of the blade. They looked a little beat up, but they were slightly larger than Chaewon's go to shoes. Chaewon was wearing her shoes already.

Hyejoo swallowed the small bit of snack.

“Why do I need different skates? I think mine are just fine.” Hyejoo comments. 

Chaewon laughs at her question.

“Just do you know, figure skates are different from hockey skates.” Chaewon took the blade guard off. “Look right here—there’s a toe pick.”

"Interesting."

Hyejoo took another bite of the choco-pie. 

"C'mon, I'll help you get ready." She smiled, grabbing the larger ice skates.

Hyejoo didn't protest, letting the older girl take off her shoes. Her staring at Chaewon felt odd, she didn't have an explanation for it. The frigid air helped her keep calm in the situation. Normally she would've hated physical contact. A smile twitches at her lips, but she knocks it down. Chaewon ties her shoes tightly. Her ankles were suffocating.

“I’ll tell you the basics.” Chaewon grabs Hyejoo's wrist, snatching her off the bench and towards the rink. 

No yelp of protest or just anything from Hyejoo. She wasn't feeling normal. Chaewon gives her another smile, which stirs something in her stomach.

How in the hell is someone so goddamn cute but annoying at the same time?

Hyejoo takes off the blade guards and steps on the ice, looking down, and she sees her 

Chaewon guides her to the wall, going into coach mode.

"What the hell are all the jumps and things you do during your performances?" Hyejoo asks.

“They're tricks. Salchow is the easiest jump, then toe loop, toe jump. The Axel jump is the hardest, but racks up points during competition. I know from experience that it was a total pain to learn.” She skated around the ice. “I don’t really expect you to know how to know how to axel jump at the end of our sessions.” 

She lets go of Hyejoo's wrist

"I told you I'm going to teach you flexibility, which is very important in skating." Chaewon's coaching was easy to understand. "I'm going to teach you how to do a spiral on the wall."

Hyejoo stares at Chaewon as she shows the spiral. She looked so graceful. God, she looked like a princess on skates. Her gliding on her left foot and raising her free leg to her hip level. She noticed it was like an arabesque. 

"I think I got this." Hyejoo says confidently.

"No, you are not!" Chaewon says, stopping Hyejoo from running off onto the ice with a firm grip. "Stay right here and I'll teach you."

Jesus, Chaewon was scary.

Chaewon smiles, showing the simple move to the hockey-player.

Hyejoo imagines herself in the pose, she takes a quick look at Chaewon before attempting to recreate the pose. Chaewon giggles as she stares at Hyejoo’s attempt. 

“You’re cute.” Chaewon beams, Hyejoo stirs again, “You need to lift your leg up, though.” She moves next to Hyejoo.

Something tugs at Hyejoo’s chest, as flowers grow throughout her chest. Reaching for her heart, desperately trying to smother the blooming flowers with her palms. It felt odd, only happening when Chaewon commented on her. She stirs again and nods awkwardly.

“OK,”

Hyejoo lifts her leg up.

“Ah!” She screams out, preparing herself for impact.

Instead, she feels herself in a soft pair of arms. A warm embrace stung into her flesh. She was vulnerable. She moves back quickly, only mildly disgruntled by the physical contact. Hyejoo shrugs it off with an awkward laugh. 

“Just follow my lead.” 

Hyejoo nods, concentrating with greater intensity on Chaewon’s lesson. A little flustered at her many mess-ups. Whenever Chaewon’s mouth opened up to produce laughter, it made Hyejoo's heart stir again. It was beautiful, hurting her tragically feeble heart. Even if it was their first ever joint-practice. Chaewon got under her skin again. 

She was at a loss for words.

“Hyejoo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You should let go of my hand.” 

Hyejoo flushes and releases the hand from her grasp. 

“You seem out of it, I think we should take a break.” Chaewon suggests, as their session was ending soon. “The rink is about to close too,”

Hyejoo sighs, checking her phone. 

Time was 8:53 p.m.

The rink closed at 9 p.m.

Her phone blew up with texts from her teammates asking where she was, that the frat party was booming. She glances at Chaewon, who was putting on her beat-up white tennis shoes. 

"Hey," Hyejoo calls.

"What?" Chaewon glances mid-tie.

"Do you want to go to a party with me?" Hyejoo asks, her voice dry.

Chaewon shakes her head no.

"I got morning practice." Chaewon finishes tying her shoes. "Maybe next time."

Hyejoo shrugs and gives Chaewon the borrowed skates.

"Keep them in your locker, it's fine they're my older sister's." Chaewon stands up, a slight frown forming. "I don't need them anymore." 

Chaewon locks eyes with Hyejoo, she was unsure of what the skater was thinking. 

She casually steps outside the stadium with the figure skater, Hyejoo feels another breeze on her face. The chilling air, it was getting colder each and every night. The street lamps flicker in the darkness, illuminating the two. Hyejoo briefly closes her eyes, taking in the cold in. Her entire body suddenly feels like it was dunked into the Arctic Ocean.

Hyejoo hesitantly looks at Chaewon who was trying to warm up her hands with her warm breath. God, her naturally cold hands would be no help to her. For a fearful second Hyejoo remembers.

Digging into her overcoat's pockets, she stares at the finding.

'Hand Warmer'

"Here," The hockey player gives Chaewon the product.

Awkwardly, she accepts the hand warmer. Ripping open the package gently with her chilly hands and activates the product. The pad warms up slowly, transferring the heat to Chaewon's hands. How Hyejoo wishes she could be able to hold it, filling the gap that her heart carried. 

Only a few minutes later white, white car pulls up near the curb. The window cracks open as Hyejoo sees her friends, who look at her. She doesn't hear what they say, Chaewon smiles and swings the door open to the backseat. Before entering she looks back.

"Do you need a ride?" Chaewon asks softly. "Jungeun can take you, she goes to your place all the time to pick up Jiwoo."

Hyejoo hesitates in her answer.

Chaewon pulls her into the backseat. 

Hyejoo looks forward, seeing Chaewon's friends laughing with each other. She seems like she was intruding. Behaving like a timid puppy in a new environment. Her mouth closed shut, not wanting to disturb Chaewon's conversation between her friends.

Yet, the skater's friends look at Hyejoo.

"You seem out of it." Jungeun notices, looking concerned at the hockey player.

"I think she just got hit too hard in their practice today." Heejin jokes, winking at Chaewon who turns a bright pink. Laughing hysterically at Chaewon's reaction.

"Shut up!" Chaewon defends.

"It's just a joke Chae, don't worry." Heejin waves off.

Jungeun jams the keys into the ignition. The engine revs as she turns the keys. Before putting the transmission into gear and pulling off. 

A small voice in Hyejoo's mind tells her that she shouldn't be there. 

During the drive to her home she looks at Chaewon sparingly. Opting in for looking at her reflection in the window. Hyejoo looked tired, the eye bags formed, messy hair in a bun, and her mind all over the place. The radio playing the Billboard top 40 swamped out any thoughts she had. Only the lack of conversation from Hyejoo felt even more tense. Chaewon was laughing with her friends, what she wished she could have.

It wasn't until Jungeun pulled into the parking lot of her apartment, Hyejoo said something.

"Thank you." She murmurs. "I hope you-"

"Yeah, we get it. Just make sure to take care of Chaewon right?" Heejin says, Jungeun nodding in response. Their interests riding elsewhere, what the hell do they mean 'take care of her?'. Hyejoo just wanted to play hockey. 

Hyejoo almost chokes at the realization she made. 

"What? Excuse me? What the fuck?" 

Jungeun laughs.

"Holy shit, don't take the joke too seriously." Jungeun says.

Hyejoo swallows the bitter taste in her mouth. Opening the passenger door and exiting, looking back to see Chaewon.

"Goodbye, Chae." Hyejoo says.

"Goodnight," Chaewon replies, before Hyejoo slams the door.

The cold envelopes her again, it hurts more now than before.

Chaewon rests her palms on her bruised kneecaps. The practice today was more brutal. Evaluation day always made her anxious. Nothing that had compared to her Olympic training during the peak competition times. But it still was worrying, even when sitting in the stands. 

Chaewon’s body felt exhausted. It frustrated her in Hyejoo’s tendency to set aside her part of their deal. Chaewon showed her kindness, compassion, and maybe just a little anger. Hyejoo just wanted to be quiet and frustrated her even more. But she did have a slight injury prior to her even coming, but it still bothered her. 

She was a stubborn kid.

It was her new teammate Yerim’s turn to practice her routine. Wearing her signature dark purple skating jacket, embroidered with her name and the school’s logo. Her hair was a prominent purple prior to joining the team, but after the team suggested her to dye it a light brown. Heejin and Jungeun recommended that the judges would just deduct points to her, and she never went back to such a contrasting color. She was like Chaewon, being a skater since she was young without the Olympian title. 

Chaewon wishes to be on the ice, but the coach gave her more special treatment than her teammates. She was a former Olympian and compared to Heejin and Jungeun; she was the face of the team, essentially. Or more like the ‘Princess on Ice’, a title she took from Heejin. An enormous responsibility that she wished she couldn’t have.

The coach stood next to her, observing Yerim’s form, jumps, spins, and her overall skills. 

Her name was Jo Haseul, an intelligent, well-witted woman, who had an eye for details. She was elegant without trying, even off the ice. Sometimes brutal during their practice just to prove a point or having a motherly nature. Except to her. She had an appearance like a calm dove that could fool someone—short brown hair, sweet smile, and beautifully unblemished skin which was clear as glass—she was energetic with the team and it was contagious. 

She was biting her cheek, staring closely at Yerim, who was not doing her best performance. 

“Her angles are off, rhythm is subpar, and her energy is off.” Haseul mutters a note.

Chaewon looks up, Haseul with her notes and pen writing the small things. Inspecting Yerim, Chaewon could tell that her balance must’ve been off. Today might’ve not been her day. A realization hits as Chaewon thinks of what Haseul has written. About her specifically. 

Chaewon takes a mental note to ask her after the practice.

“She’s spinning way too fast.” 

Chaewon wonders what Haseul’s thought process for her observations were. 

“Come with me,” Haseul orders, Yerim had finished her run through. She must have wanted her to give criticism when her thoughts didn’t even focus on Yerim. Haseul holds the black and white notebook to Chaewon, offering it to her. 

“OK,” Chaewon says, trying to not snatch the report out of her hands and reading the notes aloud. Rather, she takes the reports with a slight twitch in her hand. Sparing a glance at the page Haseul had out. Excellent penmanship and organization inked on the page. Following Haseul as she skimmed the notes.

Yerim breathes heavily as she glides across the ice to the coach.

“Yerim,” Haseul calls, waving the report from Chaewon’s hands. “I have the report on you.” 

Chaewon rains her eyes on Yerim, surveying the exhaustion in her emotions. The lilac-colored half moon under her soft eyes were subtle. She felt bad for her; Haseul had taken her under her wing, after seeing her on the ice during a short open rink day. Which Haseul would like to go to scout for fresh talent. 

“I have a few problems, I noticed in your performance.” Haseul looks through the book. “Your energy, balance, and technique are all off.”

Chaewon thought her performance was good.

“You spun too fast during your axle spin, which made you slightly off balance. You need to have your angles worked on, especially your spiral, pick up your chin. Also your energy, you need to rest more.” 

Yerim nods.

“Got it coach,” She smiles through her exhaustion.

“Rest more, you have to.” Haseul closes the book, giving her a motherly smile. 

Yerim sighs as she takes off her skates. Frustrated because of her performance. Chaewon felt terrible for her, wanting to help her. But she had her own responsibility with Hyejoo. Offering her a hand to help her up as she takes her skates off her feet.

“Thanks!” Yerim smiles, holding her skates between her fingers. 

Chaewon walks with her to the locker room. 

The former Olympian takes off her skating jacket. Covering her simple black long-sleeve with an oversized light blue jacket.

“What are you going to do about Coach’s suggestions?” Chaewon asks, putting her ice skates in the locker. 

Yerim presses her mouth into a thin line. A moment of silence passes before she hears an answer.

“I don’t know.” Yerim shrugs indifferently. Indifferent from her usual bubbly self.

“I could have a friend do it.” Chaewon suggests, “She’s a freshman though,” 

Yerim’s eyes lit up at the offer.

“Who is it?” She spits out.

“She’s the coach's little cousin-”

Yerim’s smile drops at the mention of the coach.

“Yeah, no.” She refused.

A beat of silence. A sparkle flickered in Yerim’s eyes.

“Can you teach me?” Yerim asked. Probably the only solution she had. “You’ve been to the Olympics!”

Chaewon wants to laugh. Putting a finger to her lip and thinking. She had Hyejoo’s full attention on her plate and she was treading on thin ice. She still hasn’t told her entire team she was helping the ace of their rivalry team. She only told Jungeun and Heejin about it. They were her best friends. She couldn’t hide any secrets from them.

There was a pause. “I can’t,” Her refusal diminishes Yerim’s smile. “I have a lot of things to do.” Chaewon mumbles.

Yerim lifted her head up, puppy eyes taking shape and staring directly at Chaewon. Chaewon was a little phased, but pushed back with her poker face. Grabbing her bag and closing her locker.

“Please?” Yerim begs. “You’re the only one I know who can help.”

Chaewon sighs.

“I’m already teaching someone-”

Yerim cut off Chaewon in mid-sentence, “Who is it?” she coos. Grabbing Chaewon’s wrists.

Naturally, Chaewon blushes and chuckles.

“It’s someone.” Chaewon hums. 

Yerim lets go of Chaewon’s wrists, giving her a full grin and turning around.

Before leaving the locker room.

“My offer is still open, if you can teach me that would be great.” Yerim sighs. “But if you can find a person to help, that would be just as great.” 

Biting the inside of her cheek, Chaewon stares at Yerim leaving the building. 

Chaewon sucked in a deep breath, leaving soon after. 

Hyejoo slept well for once in her life. For the past few weeks, her life was exciting for once. From hockey practice to the lectures and labs she attended. Chaewon taught her during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays on how to skate. Her practice was paying off, especially during Hockey games. Maneuvering through the opposing team’s defenders, wings, and center. Taking control of the puck.

Though, it took a physical toll on Hyejoo’s body. Each bruise mirrored every one of Chaewon’s. Down to her knees and her shoulder blades. 

Chaewon was panting; it was their first session of hockey practice. Hyejoo was on her feet, who was towering over her.

“Once more,” Hyejoo said.

“Can. We. Take. A. Break?” Chaewon replies through her breaths.

“Just one more,” Hyejoo pleads, looking at Chaewon with puppy eyes. “Please,”

Chaewon stood on her blades, flinching at the pain.

Maybe it was Chaewon’s kindness to her, playing with Hyejoo’s soft side. The only other person who could make her soft was Jiwoo. Chaewon straightened herself, making space for her to start a slapshot. Hyejoo’s hands take Chaewon’s hands into her own, guiding them to start aiming.

She hated how warm they were, but it felt nice. 

Chaewon contacts the hockey puck and it shoots into the goal perfectly. 

“Assa!” Chaewon yells as she jumps in joy and hugs Hyejoo. Embracing her in warmth, before realizing and pulling back from the athlete. It was a good feeling—a very good feeling. 

“Sorry,” She murmurs.

Hyejoo shrugs, it was confusing to her why she randomly hugged her.

A door slams in the distance, similar to when the two first met. The noise caught Hyejoo’s attention. Chaewon waves at the person. Hyejoo assumes that it was one of her teammates. 

Someone was in their company and Hyejoo disliked it, a lot.

“Chaewon, I would have pegged you as a hockey player.” The disturbance says, slightly surprised.

The girl winked at Chaewon, who Hyejoo noticed turned bright pink.

“No, Yerim, I was just-”

The brown haired girl named Yerim laughs, “I was just teasing don’t worry.” Waving her hand as she smiles. “Who’s your friend?” 

“I’m Hyejoo,” She deadpans, almost scowling at the figure skater. “Chaewon’s friend.”

Chaewon jabs her slightly in the stomach.

“Why are you here anyways, Yerim?” Chaewon asks, “Is it practice for the program?” 

Yerim nods, “I wanted to practice, I thought the rink would be empty. But I think it’s more fun with more people.” She beams.

"I was about to leave anyways," Hyejoo pulls Chaewon closer to her side. "Tteokbokki sounds good?"

Chaewon pulls away.

Hyejoo stirred again, it wasn’t a good feeling when she was with Chaewon. It was bad, really, really, bad. The poker-face she showed was normal, but her mind wanted to scowl. Her walls built up again as Yerim entered the rink.

Hyejoo wished she could physically project her location somewhere else, especially with Chaewon. She should leave before the session ended, she could effortlessly put together a lie. Probably the best skill she could have.

Chaewon watches Hyejoo slowly, noticing her discomfort with the other skater.

Hyejoo swallowed the lump in her throat. Yerim's presence was discomforting to an extent, but Hyejoo obliged to push down the feeling. She had put some weight on the hockey stick, keeping her balance on her skates as best as possible.

Yerim and Chaewon laugh with each other, their own little world inside the rink. Hyejoo felt like an outcast. Watching the dust kick up outside the bubble, blurring her vision. She didn't want to show hostility to Yerim, she seemed like she was sweet. Even if her presence bothered Hyejoo, she had to be nice.

"Do you want to practice? Yerim asks Chaewon, piercing Hyejoo's thoughts.

Please say 'no.'

Chaewon looks at Hyejoo.

A deep breath comes out.

"I can't," Chaewon replies, a soft smile shows, "I have to take her home." 

Chaewon materialized a lie, maybe a skill she learned at the Olympics. Hyejoo smirked inside her head, impressed with Chaewon. 

"Aw, I just wanted to spend time with my favorite teammate." She pouts.

Hyejoo's blood boils.

Chaewon sets a hand on Yerim's shoulder.

"I'll be free this coming Tuesday." Chaewon says, "I can do it at seven."

Yerim hugs Chaewon in response. 

A blade cuts through Hyejoo's skin. The hockey player had her skin cut by many skating blades, but this one was a knife cutting deep wounds. A long sense of bitterness took form in her body, just from seeing Yerim's physical contact.

Why does it feel weird for Chaewon to give another person attention other than her?

Maybe she was just bitter, it didn't bother her that much.

Yerim pulls out of the hug.

It still irritated her.

Her fists tighten.

Yerim and Chaewon's conversation muddles out with Hyejoo's thoughts. The noise of a horn punctures her thoughts.

The Zamboni was on the ice, the worker blowing the sound to get the three girls to scatter off the rink. 

"Aw, I wanted to practice but I guess I forgot about that." Yerim laughs, "Guess I'll be in the gym instead."

Hyejoo brushes past Yerim, heading back to the stadium entrance. Because if she wasn't training on the ice tonight, she would be going to her home and playing video games. Chaewon and Yerim in tail.

The two stand before Hyejoo, who was about to exit.

"Do you want to go to Gui-Gui?" Chaewon asks, her hand curled around her wrist. "We can get tteokbokki-"

"Chae, you can't." Yerim interrupts, Hyejoo's gaze shifts from Chaewon's eyes. "You have prelims coming up for competition." 

Chaewon sighs.

"I've had many days that I broke my diet. Even during competition." Chaewon explains, "I appreciate your concern," 

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Yerim waves, "I'm not gonna train myself."

Yerim smiles again, before leaving the two in silence. Hyejoo's gaze dragging as she exited.

Her attention goes to Chaewon. A loud thumping in Hyejoo's ears. Her blonde hair is messed up from the practice, but still looked perfect. Her cheeks are flushed with a rosy shade. The tender expression only Hyejoo would see. 

"Do you still want tteokbokki?" Hyejoo asks her question. "You offered so you're buying."

Chaewon breaks out into a grin, looking at Hyejoo with the brightest one she ever saw. Before running with Hyejoo hand in hers to the restaurant.

She was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork BUT I finished all of it already so don't worry!

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey it's me again, I won't make this a long story (may be a few chapters aka 3-6 chapters long or even more) but college is kicking my ass.
> 
> I swear to god I will finish this please boot me in the butt if I don't it's my math professors fault.


End file.
